Daniel Imperato
Background * Libertarian * Seeking the L nomination for US President in 2008 * http://www.imperato2008.com/ Issues : harvested on December 19, 2007 from http://www.imperato2008.com/imperato2008/ SOCIAL SECURITY Our companies, and our people, need to support our elderly. We must SAVE OUR SOCIAL SECURITY (S.O.S.S) or shut it down. This is an emergency. I believe that we can help save Social Security by reforming the 501©3 charity system or giving the option to we the people, to manage our own funds. One of the biggest abuses in America is charitable contributions. Many people who have made money off of the hard work of the American people, place their wealth in charities that do little for the American people. I propose a new charity system, where the only charity that can receive unlimited contributions is the Social Security 501©3 Charitable Fund. That way, wealthy Americans, who wish to have the largest tax deductions through charitable donations, will donate back to the American people and the Social Security Charitable Fund that will be run by we the people. In addition, this will hold accountable the principals of our current charities for their distribution of funds. It is necessary to close down the rest of them that are abusing our system. Charities that maintain honest business practices will be categorized numerically, with a rating system, and preference will be given to the ones that direct money towards America, and its people first. HEALTHCARE I propose an approval fee on all FDA approved drugs to be contributed by the drug companies to the US healthcare system. In addition, a percentage will be added to the wholesale costs of the drugs that are sold around the world that will be contributed back to the healthcare system. It is about time the drug companies support our healthcare needs to ensure healthcare for all American citizens run by we the people. EDUCATION We, the United States of America, were the leading country in the world for education at one time and we need to get back to being number one. One of my major initiatives will be a US online education system, which I have already began to develop, with an education platform that will be supported by a shared computer portal of educational courses and content. It will be provided by a large number of universities, one program at a time. These programs and classes will be installed on our educational portal, and it will represent a gesture of moral and social responsibility by and between all universities. This will collectively create the greatest online free education system in the world, for the people who can't afford education run by we the people. IMMIGRATION Like most Americans, I am from an immigrant family. I say, we must treat immigrants as people, just as we would treat ourselves. We are a great nation, and need simple solutions that makes everyone happy. I propose joint manufacturing programs, expansion of labor unions and organized labor into Latin America. This will help the people, teach the people, and organize the people, to compete around the world for a Better Americas. ENERGY My policy will begin with the diversity of energy solutions, such as an improved and stronger relationships with countries in South America like Brazil, Venezuela, and Bolivia. We then must develop, and equally distribute, throughout the Americas ethanol, biodiesel, wind, and solar, electric powered processes. The people of the United States and Latin America are great consumers of natural resources. We must become more self-sufficient and energy conscious. We must show the world that we can conserve our energy by pulling together our resources, which means we will need less of others. IRAQ STRATEGY My strategy for Iraq is to implement an immediate cease fire, strengthen our troop base, and join with the Arab states for a long-term peace solution. We must get support within the Iraqi leadership to collaborate with, and bring peace to Iraq. In addition, America must setup a payback system for the US taxpayers and the money that they have spent in Iraq using revenues from oil sales. Iraq and its people must have compassion for the US troops that we've put in harm's way to protect their future democracy. Imperato